Being Phenomenal Isn't Easy
by Pretty Phenomenal
Summary: AJ is the Phenomenal One, but sometimes things just don't go his way. Written in late 2010 TNA days.


My name is AJ Styles. And incase you were unaware, I'm phenomenal. I'm known as the face of Total Nonstop Action, the professional wrestling company that I work for. For the past eight years I've busted my ass to become the best wrestler in the business. Last year I held the TNA World Heavyweight title for more than half of the year! If that's not phenomenal, than I don't know what is. But things aren't always easy for me. While I may be an amazing wrestler, sometimes getting noticed by the right person isn't always easy.

I've had a crush on this girl for almost nine years. But she doesn't even know that I exist. We work for the same company, but she doesn't realize how amazing I think she is. She's got the most beautiful long black hair. Her eyes are puddles of emotion that I only dream about being a part of. She's got tattoos, which I don't understand really, but they fit her personality so perfectly. I've had plenty of girlfriends, come on I'm phenomenal, remember? Bust she's the one that I really want to be with. Since I first met her in WCW I was hooked. As awkward as it may be. I, the phenomenal AJ Styles, have a crush on Daffney Unger.

Like I've already mentioned, we have almost nothing in common. She doesn't even notice me in the back. Which is ridiculous, given how big of a star I am around here. But every time I see her I can't focus. My heart skips a beat. I can't wipe the dopey grin off of my face. If she were ever to talk to me, there would be no way I could even make words happen. She's just so pretty that my brain scrambles at the very sight of her. I wish she were on every show that I worked so I could see her more often.

Kazarian caught me staring at the monitor during her match a few weeks ago and figured out my secret. After a long talk he finally convinced me that I need to ask her out. But I don't think I can do it. The odds are not in my favor this week. I mean, luck has just not been on my side lately. In just the last five days I've almost missed a TV taping because I got stuck in traffic. My XBOX 360 got the red ring of death. I've lost two hotel keys for the same room and my luggage got lost by the airport. I mean, I have it back now. But all of that shit happened within five days! My luck is just not good right now!

I have to ask her this week though. I know she's booked on this show, and I can't guarantee she'll be on another show anytime soon. TNA seems to be booking the blondes a lot more lately. She's only on shows once in a while now, so I have to ask fast. I can't even concentrate. I'm sitting here in my car just trying to figure out how to even approach her. "Come on AJ," I say to myself. "You're the most amazing guy in the locker room. She's gotta love you."

With this new found confidence I manage to get out of the car and head to the trunk for my gear bag. As I slam the trunk closed I realize that she's getting her gear out of her rental a few cars away. She's so pretty. I catch myself staring just a moment before she looks my way. I shoot her a smile and she waves back. It's now or never. I pick up my bag and start walking her direction. She looks up as I stop next to her car.

I fumble with my keys for a minute before I finally manage to make a peep. "Are you busy tomorrow night?" I ask, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.  
She looks confused, "Like a date?" All I can do is nod my head, afraid to speak. "Wow, AJ.. I'm flattered. Really. But I don't know. I mean, I don't think you're really my type..."

I try not to look completely defeated as she puts a hand on my shoulder. But I have to walk away before she sees me totally crestfallen. I trudge into the locker room and toss my gear in one of the lockers. I need to go sit alone for a bit before dealing with all of the boys. I climb up the set of stairs that lead to where Sting usually hangs out in the rafters. He's not booked tonight so I've got the spot all to myself. Looking down at the empty arena just makes me feel more alone.  
After sitting there and feeling sorry for myself, watching the fans trickle in, I get up and head back to the dressing rooms. Nearing the bottom of the stairs I realize that I can't take "you're not my type" for an answer. I'm phenomenal. I can't accept a cop out answer. I'm determined and decide to give it one more try before the show starts. I swing by the girls locker room and see Daffney sitting off in the back running a brush through her long black hair. She doesn't notice me in the doorway, but Angelina does. She's the only other girl in the locker room and walks up to me hopefully.

She saunters up and leans on the doorframe. "Hey AJ," I just want her to go away. Daffney glances up towards the door, then back into her locker.  
"Can I just have a minute?" I look past Angelina. She doesn't seem to notice though.  
Angelina steps into the hallway and leans up against the wall like she's trying to impress me. "What's up?" she has that goofy smile on her face.  
It takes a second for me to realize that she thinks that I want to talk to her. "Sorry," I step around her as a look of shock appears on her face. "I mean with Daffney." Her jaw drops and I see her think about slapping me before huffing and stomping down the hall angrily. I shrug and turn to walk into the locker room.

She looks up at me and snickers, "That's not going to go over well you know."  
"I'm not worried about her," I explain. My heart is pounding so hard that I'm sure she can see it thumping through my chest. "I know you already shot me down once today. But I just can't accept being turned down without even getting a chance." My nerves are tearing me up while she just sits there in silence. "Will you please go out with me? Just once," I barely pause. "If you don't have a good time we never have to go out again."  
I'm suddenly staring at my shoe laces, which have become quite interesting. Waiting for her answer is like waiting for the doctor to tell you if you're going to die or not.

She looks up at me and smiles. Her eyes are so beautiful I find myself blushing. "Sure," she says standing up. "Pick me up at the hotel after the taping tomorrow?"

I barely manage to squeak out a confirmation, I'm so surprised. I shoot her a smile and head back to the other dressing room. I find myself jumping through the doorway with excitement. A few of the boys shrug it off and go back to what they were doing before. But Kazarian can tell that I'm on cloud nine. He just shakes his head with a laugh. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

The hours creep by, but finally I'm almost ready to knock on Daffney's hotel door. I check myself out in the hallway mirror before knocking. I feel like I may be a little over dressed for our date. I reach a hand up and undo the top two buttons of my dress shirt, letting the UFC shirt underneath become visible. I find myself pausing in front of her room, like I'm afraid to knock. Why the hell am I so nervous? I'm phenomenal. I shouldn't be stressing over this. I take a deep breath and knock on the solid door. She opens it up a few moments later. I gasp a little at how stunning she looks. Her hair falls gently over her shoulders. She's wearing a little black halter dress with a dark grey pattern. Her eyes pop against her light skin.

"You look amazing," I manage to stammer. She thanks me and we head to the car.

I can feel my hands sweating as I open the passenger door for her. We manage polite conversation as I drive to a nice little restaurant outside fo Orlando. I park on the street a block away from our destination. We get out and walk to the restaurant and end up waiting in line at the hostess stand. As the hostess returns from seating the party before us she asks for my reservation.

"Styles," I smile.  
"I'm sorry. I don't have your reservation in the book," she apologizes.  
"I called to make a reservation last night," I explain.  
"I don't have you in the book," she states again. "And unfortunately we're completely booked tonight. I'm sorry."

Daffney puts her hand on my arm and quickly takes over the conversation. She thanks the hostess and assures her that it's not a big deal. I smile to myself as she leads me back outside. She suggests a place a few blocks down. Although I'm still a little angry about not having a reservation, I follow her. We sit down and end up enjoying a really nice dinner. The food is fantastic and we talk almost non stop. As it turns out we have more in common than we thought, and that keeps us talking through the meal. We finish up and I cover the tab, which she tries to argue briefly.

Together we walk back towards where I parked. But before we get to the car we decide to stop for ice cream. We get cones and take a walk in the park a few blocks away. We end up sitting on a bench just talking about the wrestling business. We tell each other about how we got started and why we stuck with it. I put my arm around her shoulders, and just as I'm starting to forget about my earlier mishap with the reservation the skies open up in a torrential down pour. She looks over at me and starts to giggle. I realize that the look on my face must be hilarious and start laughing too. I just can't catch a break. I stand up and offer her my hand, which she takes, and lead her to a covered pavilion. We look at each other and just start laughing again. Tonight just isn't going as planned, and we both realize it. Dripping wet, we stand around waiting to see if the rain is going to stop.

"I don't think it's going to let up," I say out loud.  
"That's okay. I love a good walk in the rain," her smile could probably convince me to do anything.  
So we step out into the rain to walk back to the car. The street lights dance in the puddles of falling rain. My clothes are nearly soaked through. Even though both of us are soaking wet, we're enjoying ourselves. We laugh the entire way back to the car. I come to a stop and look around.

Daffney looks at me quizzically, "What is it?"  
"This is where we parked," I explain. "I'm sure of it."

She glances around and confirms that I'm right with a nod. Then she points to a "No Parking. Tow Away Zone" sign, clearly marked for the area where I had parked. I sigh and reach for my cell phone to call Kazarian. The rain lightens up slightly, but not before I realize that my phone is soaked and completely useless. Daffney quickly takes charge and hails a cab. We ride back to the hotel mostly in silence. Except for when we look over at the other and randomly start laughing about the situation. I pay the fare and walk her to her room. She thanks me for the fun night. Even with all of the mistakes she had a good time. She kisses my cheek and disappears into her room, leaving me alone in the hallway. On the way back to my room I stop to look at myself in the same mirror that I had looked myself over in before our date. Raindrops glisten on my face. My shirts are plastered to my chest and my jeans are nearly leaving puddles on the floor. I smirk to myself and say out loud, "Being phenomenal isn't easy."


End file.
